


Waiting

by div1129



Series: 100 Word Drabble [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/div1129/pseuds/div1129
Summary: Challenge: Waiting
Series: 100 Word Drabble [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884862
Kudos: 2





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Posted: 03/05/2005

"Captain Adama radioed that he will be here shortly, Madam President," her assistant reported before sitting in front of her.

"Very well, we might as well wait for him," she replied, not in a particular mood for a meeting.

Sensing this Billy decided not to prod any further, instead he started to tap his fingers.

A minute or two passed and the President snapped, couldn't stand the tapping, "Will you stop that? And where is Captain Adama?"

Not wanting to be reprimanded any further Billy stood, while Apollo walked in.

"Captain Adama, it's so nice of you to join us."


End file.
